


Lightweight

by MiniMaffian



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMaffian/pseuds/MiniMaffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my works are rough drafts.</p></blockquote>





	Lightweight

This wasn't something that happened often but when it did, Jiyong became very emotional.  
He had been sitting on the couch listening to music when Seunghyun had come home from a full day photo shoot. He watched as his boyfriend took his shoes of and placed them neatly at their place and then when he took of his coat and hung it up on a hanger.

When Seunghyun turned to Jiyong he looked so tired, like he hadn't had a good sleep in weeks. And that was probably the case. They haden't been able to see each other a lot lately because of Seunghyuns travels and Jiyongs work in the studio. And Jiyong knew his Seunghyun didn't sleep well when he were alone, he knew because neither did he.

Seunghyun walked over to Jiyong and sat down next to him and without a word he just laid down with his head in Jiyongs lap. Seunghyun put his hand on Jiyongs knee and gave it a soft squeeze. Jiyong smiled and put his hand on his boyfriends head and started to run his hand though his hair.  
He really did enjoy these moments, moments when he felt like he mattered, like he were loved.

It didn't take long until Jiyong heard Seunghyuns breathing change and felt how his body went lose.  
Jiyong now heard the music that were still playing in the background and that song, that song made him think.  
He continued to pet his loved ones head as he started to softy sing along.

 _"I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I’ve never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice"_

_Seunghyun had truly made Jiyong feel something he had never felt before. Even from the start. The first time they sang together, the first time they had touched, the first 'I love you'._

_"Light in your eyes I can’t even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak"_

_The amount of times Jiyong had lost his breath when Seunghyun looked at him. Looked at him with pride, love and lust._

_"I’m a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I’m blown away_  
_You’re in control of my heart"_

 _Everything Seunhyun said affected him. He loved him so much._  
_Even during the fanservice parts Jiyong took everything Seunhyun said about him to heart._

 _"I’m a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart"_

 _The amount of times Jiyong had felt like the world where ending. Either something with his career or family, Seunhyun were there. He kept him together_.

 _"Make a promise, please_  
_You’ll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call"_

_Fuck, ye. Jiyong knew the amount of times Seunhyun had been there for him. He was always there._

_"This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall"_

_How he had felt when it had all started. He had finally felt safe. Safe from heartbreak._

_"Drowned in your love_  
_It’s almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you’ll be there"_

_His love for Seunhyun did sometimes almost drown him. But what could push him under were Seunhyuns expressive love for him. The 'I will never leave you' he got a couple of years ago still rings inside of his head._

_"Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart ~"_

When the song ended Jiyong finally took a long real breath. He felt how his eyes had tears in them and he smiled when he whipped them away.  
He were so happy. He had the love of his life in his lap.

And he would never leave him. 

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are rough drafts.


End file.
